


Fooled Around and Fell in Love

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Drabbles, M/M, Romance, Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of DGM drabbles that were prompts off of Tumblr and requested for me to complete. Lucky centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I Love You" Meme (With a hoarse voice, under the blankets)

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted these all in one place, and I figured AO3 would be the best place to post them.

“I’m dying.”

Tyki exhaled slowly, staring up at the cracked ceiling of their bedroom as he tried to not roll his eyes. “You’re not dying.”

Lavi groaned, sounding more nasally than normal. His eyes were watering, dark circles lining them, and he had already rubbed his nose raw with tissues. The redhead looked a mess, to say the least. He had curled up under the blankets of their bed, piling the pillows high behind him. Pill bottles, cough syrup, and half empty tissue boxes were strewn around the bed and on the nightstand.

“Tyki, don’t be cruel. I’m dying. I can feel it,” Lavi rasped out, his arms flopping limply against the blankets. “Take my temperature. It’s probably over 120 by now.”

“If it were that high, you really would be dead,” Tyki said, unaffected by the whining. He started to pick up some of the refuse. Empty bottles of cold medicine, cough drop wrappers, used tissues. He sighed as he dumped everything into the small wastebasket near the bed. “Could you at least try to aim?”

“I can’t. Dying people can’t aim. That’s why you see so few zombies on basketball teams.”

“Well, I’m getting tired of cleaning up after you.” Tyki paused for a moment as he thought over Lavi’s words. “Wouldn’t zombies already be dead? Or… undead? Wait. Forget it, I don’t even care. I refuse to have this conversation.”

Lavi sniffled, reaching for another tissue. He tried to blow his nose, but it was so stuffed at that point that he couldn’t get air through it. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled into the tissue. “I know I’m being a pain.”

“That’s an understatement.”

Tyki immediately regretted his words after the look Lavi gave him. He looked like he was about to cry, and pulled the blankets over his head. Tyki could hear a few more sniffles, then a short, pathetic cough.

With a sigh, Tyki reached out and patted the lump under the blankets. “Lavi?”

Lavi squirmed, but said nothing.

Now he really felt like shit. Tyki sat down on the bed, his hand still on Lavi as he hid. “How about I go make you some soup?”

The blankets shifted under his hand. “… Chicken noodle?”

“Whatever you want.”

“And maybe some chamomile tea?”

“Sure, I think there’s still some in the kitchen.”

“Mm, ok.”

Tyki got up and headed to the door. Just as he opened it, Lavi called him from under the blankets.

“Tyki?” Lavi asked, his voice hoarse and tired.

“Yes?”

“…I love you.”

Tyki sighed, a smile slipping onto his face. “I love you, too. Now get out from under there before you suffocate and actually die. I don’t need to clean up any more of your messes.”

“Rude!”


	2. "I Love You" Meme (As an apology)

“Ack! Shit!” Tyki spat, covering his nose as he winced in pain.

Lavi’s eye widened when he realized what happened, dropping the wooden spatula on the kitchen counter. “Fuck, Tyki! I didn’t know you were _right_ there!” He had been attempting to make scrambled eggs, and was so focused on the task that he hadn’t even realized Tyki had entered the kitchen. Lavi had burned two batches already, but hey — third times a charm, right? In his excitement that the eggs seemed to be cooking properly this go around, he had swung his spatula behind him in celebration, smacking Tyki right in the face.

“Why are you attacking me with kitchen utensils?” Tyki squeezed his eyes shut, gently pinching the bridge of his nose as he waited for the pain to pass. “And why are you cooking? You know you aren’t allowed to cook.”

Lavi hurried to grab some ice from the freezer, then wrapped it up in a clean towel before pressing it to Tyki’s face. “I’m sorry. I thought you were still asleep. And I really wanted eggs.”

Tyki sighed and grabbed hold of the icepack on his nose. “You could’ve just woken me up. I would’ve made them for you.” He pulled the ice back and wiggled his nose, testing it with his fingers. At least he hadn’t broken it.

“Aww, but you were really cute sleeping in. And you were snoring.”

“I do _not_ snore.”

“Yes, you do! It’s soft and cute, though. Like a puppy who’s been dreaming.”

“Shut up,” Tyki grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Ignoring the grumpy response, Lavi moved in closer to inspect the damage he caused. “Hmm… Looks like your nose is ok. I didn’t break the skin.”

“Fabulous. It still hurts like a bitch, though.”

Lavi leaned in and pressed a gentled kiss to the tip of Tyki’s nose. “I love you?” he offered with a smile.

“Is that supposed to make it better?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Aim a little lower and I might forgive you.”

Lavi’s eye lit up at the suggestion, and he did as requested. Leaning in, he kissed Tyki, being careful not to bump his bruised nose. Even with being gentle, Lavi did his best to distract Tyki from his injury. It seemed to be working — he felt Tyki’s hands on his hips, pulling him closer, and deepening the kiss.

It was a few minutes before they pulled apart. Lavi grinned up at him. “Better?”

“I’ll let it slide,” Tyki said with a smirk. He reached for his ice again, but paused. “…What is that smell?”

Lavi’s face fell at the question. “My eggs!” He rushed back to the stove to try and save his breakfast, but by the time he grabbed the pan, his eggs were burned black.

“Damn it. Not again.”

Tyki shook his head and casually walked to the refrigerator. “This is why you aren’t allowed to cook.”

Lavi just whined as he scraped the ruined eggs into the garbage.


	3. "I Love You" Meme (With a shuddering gasp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT

The soft light of dawn filtered in through the windows, the curtains too sheer to keep the brightness from invading the bedroom. The air hung heavy and stagnant, the thick smell of sweat and sex permeating the room. Lavi had lost count of how many times they had fucked, or how many times he’d fallen asleep, only to be woken up for another round. All he knew was that he was sore and exhausted, but he wanted _more_.

Lavi’s knees dug into the damp mattress. He braced himself with one arm, extending it along the bed as he pressed his face into the soiled sheets. Tyki’s hands held his hips firm, thrusting into him from behind as Lavi stroked himself, desperate for completion. He panted, a near-continuous whine echoing in his throat. He tried to muffle his cries with the pillow, but even biting back didn’t keep his voice from sounding out past the bedroom walls. Half the neighborhood had to know how hard he was getting fucked by now.

“Ah! T-Tyki… Harder,” he whined, a shiver running along his sweaty back. He worked his own hand harder, thumb rubbing over the slicked tip of his dick, spreading the precum over the stiff flesh.

Lavi wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard Tyki laugh at his request. He never knew if the other man would comply or leave him hanging, but before the redhead could think on it any longer he felt the steady thrusting behind him grow rougher, more erratic. Lavi gasped, heat rushing in his abdomen. He tightened the grip on himself and jerked his hand harder.

“Fuck,” Lavi cursed, his hips rolling against Tyki’s as he worked himself harder. “I love you.”

Tyki’s only response to the admission was to tighten his grip on Lavi’s hips, bruising the skin as he fucked him harder yet. Lavi came then, and Tyki followed not long after. When it was all over, they fell against the bed, panting and wheezing as they tried to catch their breath.

Lavi looked over at the window, only now noticing the light peeking in. “…Sun’s up.”

Tyki groaned and pushed his sweaty bangs from his forehead. “Guess we should sleep.”

“Didn’t you say that the last five times?”

“Yeah, but I mean it this time.”

Lavi only laughed.


	4. "I Love You" Meme (In a Letter)

Tyki stared at the stained parchment in front of him, eyes narrowed against the messy handwriting scrawled across the yellowed paper. Was that all he was worth? A note left in the middle of the night without warning? He grit is teeth as he skimmed over the brief contents.

_Tyki,_

_By the time you read this, I’ll be gone. We both knew our time together would be short, and I’m not one for long goodbyes._   
_Please don’t try to find me. If you do, you won’t find the person you are looking for. Know now that Lavi is gone for good, and nothing will bring him back._   
_I love you._

_Lavi._

Tyki’s hands shook as he fought the urge to rip the letter to shreds right then and there. He knew he had said he was fine with it. He had known going in that this relationship would not last. Too many things had been stacked against them. Too much pain, too much baggage.  
Still, it hurt more than he wanted to admit.  
Setting the letter on the table where he had found it, Tyki felt laughter bubble up in his throat. He pressed a hand to his face and grinned, even as his teeth clenched tighter.  
Fuck it all — it didn’t matter if he had agreed to let this be the end. He was going to find that redheaded idiot and _force_ him into a confrontation, even if it killed them both.


	5. "I Love You" Meme (Loud, so everyone can hear)

Tyki laughed, nearly spilling his drink as he curled up over he edge of the bar to keep from falling off his stool. “Get off the counter, you asshole!” he shouted, grinning wide as the stared up at the redhead. Lavi was drunker than Tyki had ever seen him before. Had he not been completely wasted himself, he probably would’ve tried to actually stop him from climbing onto the bar. _Probably_.

“I gotta do this!” Lavi insisted, grabbing onto a support beam as he tipped dangerously far over the back end of counter.

“You’re gonna fall!” Tyki warned, louder than necessary. The bar was packed, too many people weaving in and out of the aisles between tables or crammed like sardines on the dance floor. The bartender had run off to help one of the bouncers break up a fight near the bathrooms — it had been the only reason Lavi managed to get as far as he had in his plan.

Once Lavi had steadied himself as best he could, he pointed at Tyki, his arm flopping around like a limp noodle. “I love you!” he yelled, his voice already hoarse. He then addressed the crowd around him. “I love this man!!!”

“Save it for the bedroom, buddy!” a random person from the crowd shouted.

Lavi ignored the comment and looked back down at Tyki. “Are you listening, you fucking loser? I love you!”

Tyki snorted. Lavi always cursed more when he was drunk, and it amused Tyki to no end. “So romantic. I’m swooning.”

“You better be!” Lavi was just about to swoop in for a sloppy kiss, when an angry voice cursed at them.

“Hey, get off my fucking bar!” the bartender screamed. He grabbed at Lavi’s leg trying to force him down. The redhead almost toppled over, and had he not latched onto the beam again, he would’ve fallen and cracked his skull open on the cement floor.

Before the bartender could continue to tug at Lavi’s leg, Tyki intervened. Without warning, he punched the bartender right in the nose. The man fell back with a cry, clutching his face.

“Don’t touch my boyfriend,” Tyki snapped, glaring at the man.

Lavi collapsed onto the counter, his long legs knocking over a few half empty glasses. He pouted as he looked at Tyki’s face. “That guy didn’t like my dramatic gesture of love.”

“Who cares,” Tyki said as he grabbed Lavi and hoisted him over his shoulder. “C’mon, let’s get outta here before they call the cops.”

Lavi hung limp over Tyki and calmly let himself be carried outside. “Yeah, we don’t need to be banned from anywhere else.”


	6. "I Love You" Meme (Muffled, from the other side of the door)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Alpha/Omega AU

Tyki pressed his forehead against the bedroom door. It took all his willpower not to bust the damn thing down and barge in. The only thing stopping him from that plan was that he knew it would only upset Lavi more, and he was trying very hard to avoid doing just that.

“Lavi, please. Open the door. _Please_.” He hated resorting to begging, but it was all he had left as he struggled to keep his instincts from overriding his common sense.

He heard Lavi pacing back and forth in the room, letting out a few pitiful whines every now and again. The noises made him anxious, made him scratch at the door with his blunt fingernails.

“I can’t,” Lavi finally said, and by the sound of his voice, Tyki knew he was already crying. “I can’t let you see me.”

Tyki bit his lip. He needed to be in there to comfort his mate. “Nothing happened. I got there in time. You don’t have to worry about it.”

“But it almost did!” Lavi cried out. “If I had been paying attention, I would’ve noticed that those two alphas were following me. You shouldn’t have even had to get involved.”

Tyki growled at the memory. He had been meeting up with Lavi to go to dinner after work, and when he saw his mate practically running to him at a sprint towards their meeting place, he knew something was wrong. Once he caught wind of the two alphas on Lavi’s tail, he promptly beat the shit out of them for attempting to hurt his omega.

They had been so shaken from the incident, that Tyki had taken them both home right away — only to have Lavi lock himself away in their bedroom.

“It’s not your fault! Those assholes knew you were marked. Don’t even _think_ you did anything wrong.” Tyki tried to control his breathing, but he was so worked up now that he could barely keep from trembling. “Besides, isn’t it my job to take care of you? And you’re saying I shouldn’t have gotten involved?”

“No! I didn’t mean that! I just…” Lavi trailed off, his voice still shaking. “I don’t feel good enough. I should’ve let you mark me more, or something. I don’t know…”

“Lavi, listen to me,” Tyki said, his voice low and serious. “I love you. You need to open this door right now.”

“But…”

“Lavi. _Please_.”

There was a long pause, then soft shuffling. The lock clicked, and Lavi slowly opened the door. The first thing Tyki noticed was the redness on his cheeks and under his nose. His eyes were puffy and teared up. Tyki stared at him for only a second before he pounced.

Lavi let out a cry once Tyki latched onto him, holding him tight and kissing him hard. The redhead whined into the kiss, still upset from the earlier scare. When Tyki finally pulled back, he made Lavi look him in the eye.

“Listen — It’s not your fault and I don’t blame you. Got it?”

Lavi swallowed at a lump in his throat, still uncomfortable. He nodded.

“Good,” Tyki said, brushing Lavi’s hair out of his face before leaning in to scent him. The soothing action helped Lavi to relax, practically melting in Tyki’s arms. Once he felt the tension in the redhead’s body loosen, he pulled him towards their bed.

Lavi seemed surprised at the movement. “Tyki—?”

“Hey, you’re worried I didn’t mark you enough, right? Well, let’s fix that right now.”

It was good to hear Lavi laugh again.


	7. "I Love You" Meme (Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave)

The old inn room had seen better days — The bed creaked and groaned under any weight, dust lined every surface in a thin sheen, the windows were so murky they were impossible to see through, and the bedsheets looked as if they hadn’t been washed in months. Even with the sub-par accommodations, Lavi didn’t care. They needed a place that didn’t ask questions, a place where they wouldn’t be found. He had been certain that no one followed them, neither Noah or Exorcist.

But now Tyki was backing out, and Lavi panicked.

“What are you saying?” Lavi asked, clutching the stained sheets under him as he sat on the edge of the bed. “You’re going back?”

Tyki pulled his boots on, keeping his back turned to the redhead. “I can’t leave them, Lavi. They’re my family.”

Lavi tightened his grip on the sheets. “You’re acting like I didn’t leave anyone behind.”

“It’s different.”

“No, it’s not. It’s the same damn thing,” Lavi insisted, pushing himself off of the bed walking around Tyki, making him look at his face. “We agreed to leave everything behind. The Black Order, the Noah, the war. And you… You want to go back to that? I’m tired of fighting. I don’t want to do it anymore.”

Tyki straightened up, then looked down at Lavi. His face looked carved of stone for how emotionless it was. “It was a stupid idea, Red. A really, stupid idea. Now that I’m thinking clearly, I realize what we did was wrong.”

Lavi felt his chest tighten, anxiety welling up and ready to burst him open. “Are you saying that this is a mistake?”

“Maybe it was,” Tyki mused, averting his eyes from the redhead.

“And last night?” Lavi added, a note of anger in his voice. “Was that a mistake, too? Do you want to take that back as well?”

Tyki snapped his gaze back to Lavi, a stern look on his face. “ _No_ — don’t put words in my mouth.”

“Well, what am I supposed to think?!”

Tyki took a step forward, reaching out and placing his hands on either side of Lavi’s face. Lavi tried to pull away, but Tyki held firm. “My decision has nothing to do with us. It has to do with my family, my responsibilities. Don’t mix those together. I want to be with you, but I can’t. It’s that simple.”

“How is that simple?” Lavi asked, bitterness on his tongue as he spat out the words.

Tyki smiled and turned to leave without a word. Lavi’s eye widened and he grabbed Tyki’s shirtsleeve before he could take two steps.

“Wait. Don’t go. Please,” Lavi begged, his eye beginning to burn with tears. “I… I love you.”

Tyki sighed. He turned back and smiled at him. “Go back to your Black Order, Red.” Before Lavi could even think of a reply, Tyki phased through his grip, then passed through the door like a ghost.

The little trick left Lavi stunned for a short moment before his brain kicked in and he rushed at the door. He opened it, expecting to see the Noah on the other side —

But the hallway was empty.


	8. "I Love You" Meme (A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips)

The noise from the party grew around them, but it turned into background static as Lavi stared at Tyki from across the dining room table. The house party was in full swing — music blaring, people talking, dancing, screaming. Even with all the commotion, he couldn’t help but keep his focus on Tyki.

Tyki had procured a bottle of alcohol from somewhere in the kitchen — gin from the looks of it. He was having trouble reading the label, too many drinks in to keep his eyes from crossing. Tyki poured them each another shot, then leveled his gaze at the redhead.

“Truth or dare,” Tyki said, grinning at him from across the table. They had been playing for a while now, and he wasn’t exactly sure why they were drinking during the game. At first, if either of them backed out of the dare or refused to answer the truth, they had to drink. Now, it seemed like they were just taking shots no matter what. The bottle was almost empty.

“Dare,” Lavi answered, biting his lip in anticipation.

Tyki’s eyes searched the crowd behind them before they landed on a sulking figure in the corner. “I dare you to go grab your friend’s ass.”

Lavi turned to see which friend he was talking about and blanched when he spotted the person in question. “Pass — Yuu will fucking rip me a new one if I so much as look at him the wrong way. Pretty sure an ass grab will earn me an early death.”

“Don’t be a baby.”

“Fine, truth then,” Lavi said, grabbing his shot and downing it in one go. The alcohol didn’t even burn his throat anymore. All he could taste was pine needles.

Tyki stared at him for a long moment, thinking over the question. His eyes lit up as he ran his fingers over the edge of the shot glass. “Then tell me the truth, Lavi. Who do you love?”

A smile spread over Lavi’s face then. “Oh? And why exactly would you like to know that?”

“I’m the one asking questions here. So? Are you going to answer?”

“I dunno,” Lavi said, his words slurring as he reached the bottle and poured the last of the liquid into his shot. “Can you handle it?”

“Try me.”

Lavi grinned and raised his shot to his lips, pausing to answer before he drank. “I. Love. You,” he said, enunciating every word as he raised an eyebrow and waited for Tyki’s reaction.

To his extreme disappointment, Tyki revealed nothing in his expression. He simply grabbed his last shot and drank it down. “I’ve got another dare for you.”

“Hey, I thought it was my turn to ask?” Lavi pouted and set his shot glass on the table.

Tyki smirked back at the redhead. “I dare you to kiss me.”

Lavi stared at him for a long moment, then laughed, the sound getting lost in the din of the party. “ _This_ dare I can do,” he said before leaning in and meeting their lips.


	9. “Hold me back!”

Tyki had never seen Lavi get mad before. Sure, there were times where he’d get frustrated or angry, but no more than a few snapped words or pointed glares would occur before he had stuffed those negative feelings back into whatever box in his mind the redhead used to compartmentalize things. It had never been a problem before, and honestly, Tyki never thought much on it—

Until tonight.

He watched with wide, yellow eyes as Lavi stood up from the barstool and loomed over the man sitting next to him. Fire burned in his single, green eye, and his body tensed as if ready for a fight. “Take it back,” he said, his voice low and menacing, one hand gripping the edge of the bar. His knuckles turned white and bloodless.

The man scoffed, leaning back to look up at Lavi. “What? No, why would I do that?”

“Take it back now, asshole.”

“Who are you calling an asshole?”

“Pretty sure it’s you, dumbass.”

Tyki blinked as the argument escalated to petty name calling. He put a hand on Lavi’s shoulder, hoping to pull him out of his angry haze, but the redhead ignored him.

“You can’t just go around spouting nonsense that isn’t true and expect people to actually believe you,” the man said, not backing down from Lavi.

“Uh, except that I’m a fucking historian and I know what I’m talking about, unlike you. Pretty sure talking out of your ass isn’t something you learn from an accredited university.”

Tyki let a smile slip onto his face at that remark. “Well, I wouldn’t say that—”

Lavi held up a hand, silencing him. “Not now, babe. I’m busy.”

“Yeah?” the man asked, raising his eyebrows in a challenge. “I think your thoughts on the subject are just an outlet for your misplaced homoerotic feelings.”

“Wow,” Tyki muttered, blinking at the man, then shifting his gaze to Lavi. This would not end well.

Lavi’s fist clenched at his side. He was silent for a long moment before he suddenly said, “Hold me back, Tyki!”

Without questioning it, Tyki grabbed Lavi, tossing him over his shoulder. He turned around and began carrying him out of the bar before either of them could get into trouble.

Lavi glared at the man at the bar, pointing at him as Tyki carried him away. “For the record, my feelings are _not_ misplaced, and Shakespeare was the ultimate dick joke creator! You’ve just got a stick up your ass, you undergrad pre-psych pinhead!”

“Good one, Lavi.” Tyki patted the redhead’s ass as they headed out the door.

“And your thoughts on Nietzsche were shit, too!”

Tyki sighed. “We’re ever going to a college bar again. I hope you realize this?”


	10. Prompt: “Quiet. They can hear us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead.

Lavi felt the bite of books against his back as Tyki pushed him into the shelf at the far end of the library. It was late, and his shift was almost over, but it seemed his boyfriend didn’t want to wait to play.

Sucking in a breath, Lavi rested his hands on Tyki’s shoulders. “If we get caught, you know I’ll be fired, right?” Even with that warning, he didn’t stop Tyki from undoing his pants and pulling his half-hard dick out with his own. He bit his lip at the feeling of Tyki’s warm hands around them both as he sloppily jerked them off.

“You can tell me to stop any time, you know,” Tyki whispered huskily, pressing his lips against Lavi’s neck and kissing over every inch of skin he found there.

Lavi closed his eye and pressed his head back against the books. He knew it—but he also knew he didn’t have the will-power to stop Tyki when he was feeling this _oh-so-fucking_ good. A soft moan escaped his lips, but before it could grow any louder, Tyki kissed him hard and muffled the noise.

As he pulled away, he tugged at Lavi’s lower lip with his teeth. “Quiet. They can hear us.”

Lavi swallowed and nodded, pressing his face into Tyki’s shoulder. There were still a few librarians down on the lower levels, but even if they were tucked away at the far end of the second floor, noise traveled easily through the stacks. They could be caught if they weren’t careful.

“Hurry up then, and put your hand to good use,” Lavi teased, licking against Tyki’s sweaty skin. He felt him shiver at the touch.

“You’re fucking impatient,” Tyki grumbled, even with a grin on his lips. They were both rock hard now, and Lavi felt precum oozing down their tips, slick and warm and perfect as Tyki worked his hand faster.

Lavi panted and trembled as the swell of arousal in his guts tightened. He gripped harder onto Tyki’s shoulders, his hips working into his hand. “C-Can’t help it,” he gasped out. “You feel too good.”

“Do I have to gag you, or do you want to get caught?” Tyki asked, biting back his own moan. Lavi felt him shudder against him, and it only left him harder and more desperate for release.

With a smirk, Lavi let out a half chuckle. “You’re right. Better gag me with that tongue of yours.” Not waiting for a reply, he kissed Tyki, rough and hard. It took less than a second for Tyki to reciprocate, his tongue in Lavi’s mouth and his hand sliding roughly over hard flesh.

Tyki groaned, breaking his own rule on keeping quiet, and came as they kissed. When Lavi felt the hot, white mess spill over Tyki’s fingers and onto his own stiffness, he lost what little control he’d had and came as well. When they were both finished, Lavi had to take a few breaths to calm himself, and leaned back against the bookshelf to steady his wobbly legs.

Finally looking up at Tyki, he grinned lazily. “Not bad for a quicky.”

Tyki smirked back. “If you hurry up and finish your shift, we can continue where we left off at home.”

Lavi snickered and brushed back the hair from his face. “I’ll do my best to hurry. But one more thing?”

“What’s that?”

“Help me clean this up.”


	11. Prompt: “Quit it or I’ll bite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit NSFW.

It wasn’t fair. For years now, Lavi had been relegated as the most annoying person in his friend group. Sure, he knew he earned the title. He’d spent his time pulling pranks, singing off key, and generally being an annoying (but lovable!) pest. He loved teasing his friends. He loved getting under their skin from time to time.

But when the tables turned, he realized his skin was not as thick as it should’ve been.

Tyki had a way of getting to Lavi like no one else had. Even the smallest things could be turned into an annoyance if Tyki put in the effort. That was where Lavi was left in that moment, sitting on his bed in his dorm room trying to catch up on reading for tomorrow’s class, with Tyki practically glued to his side.

“Do you have to sit so close. I can’t concentrate,” Lavi said, his eye never leaving the pages in front of him.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know my presence was so distracting,” Tyki said, his tone anything but apologetic. He leaned in closer, one hand resting against Lavi’s thigh and his nose practically nuzzled in his neck.

“I know you’re not sorry,” Lavi deadpanned, his lips twitching into a frown. “Can you give me just twenty minutes? I swear, after that, I’m all yours.”

Tyki hummed, and Lavi could feel the vibration against his shoulder. “I haven’t seen you for nearly a week because of mid-terms, and now that we’re finally alone, you’ve still got your nose stuck in a book.”

“It’s not my fault I have homework.” Lavi huffed, pulling his book closer. He felt Tyki move his hand across his thigh, fingers teasing between his legs and skimming over the front of his pants. Even wearing jeans, Lavi knew he’d lose his composure sooner rather than later.

“You can do it later,” Tyki hummed, palming Lavi deliberately as he ran his hand over the bulge in his pants. “Some things are more _urgent_.”

“Tyki, c’mon,” Lavi grumbled, half-heartedly pushing him away. He had lost any concentration he’d scraped together the moment Tyki had started this game. Even as he protested, he knew he’d give in soon enough.

“Lavi, _c’mon_ ,” Tyki teased back as he invaded his space further. Sitting up, he straddled Lavi’s leg, his knee pressing up between his legs, and ran his fingers through his red hair.

“Quit it or I’ll bite,” Lavi warned, only realizing his mistake after the words left his mouth.

Tyki chuckled and leaned in closer. “Please do,” he whispered just before capturing Lavi’s lips with his own.

As Lavi melted into the kiss, he dropped his book off the side of the bed. He was not finishing his reading tonight.


	12. Prompt: “You look like you could use a massage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead.

Lavi groaned as he flopped onto the couch, his face pressing into one of the pillows at the end to muffle the noise. He’d had a long day, and all he wanted to do was sleep for the next week straight just to recover.

“I thought I heard you come in,” Tyki said, as he entered the living room, a mug of coffee in one hand as he observed Lavi’s pathetic form on the couch.

“Shh, I’m not here. I’m dead. I’m a ghost,” Lavi insisted, his face still buried in the pillow.

“Ahh, rough day?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the couch, moving Lavi’s long legs out of the way. He sipped at his coffee, regarding the redhead with amusement.

“You could say that…”

“You look like you could use a massage,” Tyki offered, a smile tipping up on his lips.

Lavi hummed at the thought of a massage. His shoulders were stiffer than plywood, and he was certain there were at least three stress knots in his back. “I wouldn’t mind that,” he said, perking up considerably.

Tyki patted his ass before standing up. “Let’s move to the bedroom, then. We have some oil in there that will make it easier.”

Even with his tired, aching body, Lavi jumped up off the couch and followed Tyki with an excited spring in his step. He flopped onto their bed as Tyki grabbed the massage oil off the dresser.

“Take off your shirt,” Tyki said, his voice smooth as he joined Lavi on the bed, the mattress dipping down with their combined weight.

Lavi complied, tossing the shirt over the edge of the bed as Tyki crawled up in front of him. He laid back, turning on his stomach and tucking a pillow under his chest. He heard the cap pop on the oil, and not a few moments later, Tyki’s hands were on his back. The oil was cold at first, but as Tyki began rubbing, it warmed up considerably. With strong fingers gliding over Lavi’s skin, he let out a long, satisfied groan.

Tyki grinned and pressed his thumbs deeper into the muscles. “Feel good?”

“Mmm, yes. It’s so relaxing.” Lavi let out a long sigh as he felt one of the knots in the crook of his neck loosen. “This is just what I needed.”

Working the muscles lower on Lavi’s back, Tyki hummed in agreement. “You know what else would help you relax?” Tyki asked, slipping his hands around Lavi’s hips. His fingers moved all the way around his stomach, then hitched lower, massaging more intimate areas.

Lavi groaned again, lifting his hips higher. “I like that idea.”

Taking a long breath to quell his excitement, Tyki leaned in closer. “Then I suggest you shimmy out of those pants so I can get to work.”

Pushing up off the bed with excitement already coursing through his sore and tired limbs, Lavi sat up on his knees and undid his pants as he leaned back against Tyki’s chest. No sooner did he push his pants and underwear down his hips did Tyki take advantage of it. He grabbed Lavi’s half-hard dick, thumb swiping over the head and leaving the redhead shuddering from the feeling.

Lavi rubbed his ass back against Tyki, and wasn’t surprised to feel his partner already hard and ready to go. He rested his head back on Tyki’s shoulder and sighed. “No fair. You still have all your clothes on.”

“I’ll remedy that in a minute. Let’s focus on you,” Tyki hummed, kissing over Lavi’s neck and working his hand at a slow, leisurely pace. It didn’t take long for Lavi to grow just as excited as he was. He smiled against Lavi’s neck, watching as he smoothed his hands over his pale skin. “Stay on your knees.”

Lavi heard the cap to the oil pop open once more, then the sudden pressure of Tyki’s fingers up against his backside. He felt the slick digits rub up against his puckered hole, then push inside without preamble. Lavi moaned, his stomach dropping low as he felt the familiar burn of his lover stretching him out.

“Fuck, Tyki,” he groaned, his thighs trembling as he fought to keep his position.

“That’s the idea,” Tyki said with a snicker, pushing his finger in deeper. His other hand continued to stroke Lavi slowly, and that bit of friction distracted the redhead from the discomfort.

When he added another finger, Lavi whined. He turned his head and pressed his face against Tyki’s neck. “Nnn, you’re being so slow.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Lavi huffed. “Well, I’m going to die if you don’t hurry up.”

“So dramatic,” Tyki said, a smile on his lips. “But if you insist.” He gently removed his fingers, then slipped his pants down, much as Lavi had with his own earlier. Not bothering to remove his shirt, he smoothed oil over himself before positioning just right to plunge into Lavi.

The redhead gasped, and would’ve curled up from the suddenness of it had Tyki not been holding him tight against his chest. “A little warning would’ve been nice.”

“You said you were tired of waiting,” Tyki teased, his voice less composed than it had been earlier. He moved his hips then, and Lavi stiffened as he felt the his body stretch to accommodate Tyki’s girth.

Lavi tried to stretch out on the bed, his thighs already tired of holding his weight, but Tyki held him close and continued to work into him. “Mm, stay here. You feel so good.” He ran his hands over Lavi’s chest before settling them on his hips, fingers nearly bruising his skin.

Panting, Lavi groaned and arched his back as Tyki moved into him faster. He reached down to stroke himself, low whine reverberating in his throat as the tension in his stomach continued to build. “Faster,” he said, pressing back to meet each of Tyki’s thrusts.

Tyki complied, and Lavi moaned as their bodies worked together like a machine. Each thrust left Lavi weaker than the one before, and his breaths came in hitched gasps. After another few minutes of the rough treatment, Lavi felt his coiling stomach muscles snap as he spilled over his fingers and stained the bedsheets with his cum.

“ _Shit_ —” Tyki spat out, losing himself as well. He came into Lavi’s ass, still thrusting as he milked the last of his orgasm. Lavi felt the hot seed spilling down his thighs when Tyki finally pulled out.

Lavi collapsed against the bed, falling right into the mess he’d made not seconds earlier, and Tyki wasn’t far behind. He laid next to Lavi pulling the redhead closer and finally kicking their pants completely free. They were sweaty, sticky, and flushed, but content.

“Did that help relax you?” Tyki asked, still trying to catch his breath.

Lavi grinned and sighed. “Absolutely.”


	13. Prompt: “Is this your first time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead.

“Is this your first time?”

Lavi took a sharp breath, his eyebrows narrowing with frustration at the accusation. He knew Tyki was goading him, but that didn’t make him any less flustered. His fingers dug into Tyki’s sides, less to guide his their hips together and more to keep himself grounded from the overwhelming sensations coursing through his body. They were both naked, pressed back against the damp sheets of Tyki’s bed, and rutting against each other like animals in heat.

“You know it’s n— _fuck_ ,” he groaned, tossing his head back against the mattress as Tyki grabbed their mutual arousals and pumped his hand over them. Lavi’s hips worked up into his hand, a desperate whine vibrating in the back of his throat.

Tyki snickered, even as his own breath hitched from the friction. “Could’ve fooled me.”

In retaliation, Lavi leaned up, latching onto Tyki’s neck and sucking the flesh hard. Tyki stiffened above him, letting out a choked moan. His hand fumbled for a moment before picking up the steady rhythm once more. “You little shit,” he whispered hoarsely.

Lavi sucked harder and thrust his hips against Tyki’s. “Takes one to know one,” he childishly whispered into Tyki’s neck before sucking another dark bruise into his skin.

Squeezing his hand tighter around their dicks, Tyki worked his wrist harder, pumping with quick movements. Lavi gasped into his neck at that pleasant twist in his guts. He was close— _so close_. “Nnn, Tyki, please…”

Tyki kissed him then, smothering his words and sucking down each gasp and mewl and moan Lavi offered up. They continued like this for minutes, dicks stroked together, roughly kissing and thrusting against each other.

Then, Lavi groaned, unable to hold back anymore. He came, spilling over their stomachs and making a mess of them both. The pleasure-filled noises Lavi made were too much for Tyki, and he lost himself as well. Their combined seed slid against Lavi’s naked flesh, spilling over onto the bed.

Tyki collapsed to the side of Lavi, panting harshly. They both stared up at the ceiling, bodies cooling.

Lavi smiled and closed his eye. “That was good.”

“Mhmm,” Tyki mumbled, wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Wanna go again?”

Tyki chuckled and rolled over on his side, resting an arm against Lavi’s stained stomach. “We’ve already fucked three times tonight and you want to go again?”

The grin on Lavi’s face grew. “Don’t tell me you’re too old for it?”

The taunt worked like a charm, and Tyki straddled Lavi’s hips in an instant. “I’ll show you who’s too old.”

Lavi laughed. “Yes. Please do.”


	14. Prompt: “Why didn’t you tell me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead.

_“Ow!”_

Tyki paused mid-thrust, his heart nearly stopping in his chest. That wasn’t a normal sound that Lavi made during sex. He’d sounded like he was actually hurt. “What’s wrong?” he asked, the concern heavy in his voice.

When Lavi spoke up, he sounded pained and winded. “I-It’s nothing. Keep g-going.”

Now _that_ turned Tyki’s worry into anger. He pulled completely free of Lavi’s backside before grabbing the redhead’s hips and twisting him around to face him. Lavi’s face screwed up in pain as he looked up at Tyki. “It’s obviously _not_ nothing.”

That was when he noticed it, the way Lavi curled his right hand up against his chest, almost protectively. Tyki reached out and wrapped his fingers around his wrist, only to have the redhead hiss in pain.

“Don’t touch it,” Lavi said, his voice strained as he pushed back to rest against the pillows.

“What happened to your hand?” Tyki continued to hover over him, his fingers more gentle as he looked over Lavi’s wrist. He couldn’t see a visible wound, but it was obvious that it caused him pain.

“I just tweaked it earlier today. Too much writing, I think.” Lavi averted his eyes, his face flushed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tyki asked, sitting back on Lavi’s hips. He gingerly brought the redhead’s wrist to his lips and pressed a few kisses on it.

“It’s not a big deal. I just need to rest it.” Lavi chewed on his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth. “I shouldn’t have braced myself with it, is all.”

Tyki hummed, running his thumb on the inside of Lavi’s wrist before resting it back on his chest. With a grin, he moved back between Lavi’s legs, positioning himself as he hefted one of his legs over his shoulder. “I think we can arrange that. There’s more than one way to get you off, after all.”

Lavi laughed, his face still flushed bright red. “My hero.”


End file.
